The components of an electronic device, for example a housing of an electronic device, may include three-dimensional structures having features tailored to the specific purposes for which they are employed. The components of an electronic device may be configured to provide physical support or protection to other components of the electronic device, provide for thermal transmission, provide for airflow through or around the electronic device, or provide for one or more various other purposes. Additionally, the components of the electronic device may be designed to provide a unique and pleasing look and feel for a user.
Recent advances in electronic devices have enabled high levels of performance. Existing components and structures for electronic devices, however, may limit the levels of performance of such devices. For example, an existing housing may limit the performance of an electronic device because of an inability to effectively distribute or reject heat generated by the electronic device to the surrounding environment. In this regard, further tailoring of components for electronic devices to provide additional or enhanced functionality and pleasing aesthetic features may be desirable.